


honey;

by mistspren



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Mind Honey, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6728413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistspren/pseuds/mistspren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>she was your honey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	honey;

**Author's Note:**

> hey okay this is like. the first fic ive written. definitely the first ive published. be gentle pls

she was your honey.

it started out as a joke. she was your sweet, amazing, adorable moirail, and you were the guy with the bees. haha. honey. she's your honey. hilarious, right? well, she laughed, and that was enough. 

she was your honey. sweet, natural, and beautiful.

\--

she was your honey.

you were moirails, the good quadrant, probably the best quadrant, without any of the messiness of the others. and you never really saw the appeal of bucketing, to be honest. she was your moirail, and you had feelings jams together, and that was enough. right? you're supposed to be a genius, but it'd take more than that to understand what's inside your own head.

she was your honey. your mind honey. looking at her face made your head swim, sometimes.

\--

okay, you get it. you're flushed for her. wow. can this be over with already? quadrants _2UCK_.

\--

maybe you're dissatisfied, but she's happy. she, your honey, with her hair all tumbledown-curly over her rust-red face, laughing when she finds a nifty bone or makes another cheesy pun. and when she's sad, she turns to you. and holds you, oh so tight, like she'll never let you go. you've never been loved like this before. so despite that little niggly itch somewhere deep inside, you let it be. you love her, she loves you, happy moirails forever, right?

so what if you've got a little flush crush?

\--

and then. one day, you feel a little tugging on your brain. no biggie, you can deal with the spider8itch. you have enough experience combating your own brain that a little extra pressure from her doesn't make much difference. but you can feel what she's trying to do. and you freeze inside.

you've always wondered what the mind honey tasted like.

\--

a lapse. unconsciousness.

\--

confusion.

pain.

_pain pain paIN PAIN PAIIN PAIIN PAIIN LET ME BACK IINTO MY OWN MIIND LET ME BACK ANYTHIING BUT THII2 NO NO NO IILL DO ANYTHIING ANYTHIING AT ALL IILL_

_plea2e_

_not her_

_not my honey-_

\--

an awakening.

\--

blood on your hands.

your own blood. you can deal with that. you've been hurt before.

what else?

more blood.

\--

_ru2t. red. blood._

\--

_"spiider8iitch,"_ you mutter, because your voice is gone. when did you lose it? you're not sure. but you would be screaming your lungs out if you could.

because the worst part? it's not that aradia- that she- that your moirail is- gone.

the worst part is that it wasn't vriska.

you search back in your memories. she seizes control of your mind. she knocks down the beehouse mainframes. honey all over the ground. honey on your hands. you know what's coming next, and you begin to pray to nonexistent gods.

but then?

vriska releases you.

and you. guilty you. cursed  _cursed_ CURSED you.

all your life has been a refrain of "don't eat the mind honey. don't eat the mind honey. don't don't don't don't"

but why-

but what if?

\--

you brought the honey to your mouth all by yourself.

\--

_ARADIIA II2 DEAD AND IIT2 ALL YOUR FAULT._

\--

and only now do you find voice to scream.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it's so short woops


End file.
